Mark
Variations include Marc; See also Marcus Black Betty Mark, surname unknown, was a middle-aged man who lived three states east of California. The town that Mark lived in had been plagued by a troll, which had been kidnapping random citizens, as well as depleting the town's goat population. Mark was at a bar one evening when a man named Jeb burst in, shouting about how something had kidnapped his daughter. Mark tried to keep Jeb calm, alluding to the notion that they had all suffered similar problems. One patron, Betty Walker, interrupted the conversation and offered up her services as a monster hunter. Mark was incredulous and tried to steer Betty away from the conversation. Jeb however, desperate for any solution, took Betty up on her offer. Friday the 13th Mark was a young man in his mid-twenties, born sometime around the year 1956. As a youth, Mark was involved in a motorcycle accident that left him crippled. The doctors said that he would never walk again. An athlete by nature, Mark did not believe the physician's diagnosis and was determined that he would one day walk again. Oh, how wrong he was. In the summertime, Mark would occasionally work as a camp counselor in the Wessex County area of New Jersey, occasionally working alongside senior counselor and trainer, Paul Holt. In June of 1984, Mark was one of several counselors hired on to work the summer at Packanack Lodge. Upon the arrival of the seasonal employees, Paul addressed the counselors, including Mark, and gave them a quick breakdown of their job duties and safety issues. Read more... The Walking Dead Mark was a Caucasian male in his apparent mid-late twenties. He was the lover of a woman named Amber. Both Mark and Amber were survivors of the zombie apocalypse and were living in the U.S. state of Virginia. They became part of a group called the Saviors, which were led by a man named Negan. Negan claimed Amber as one of his "wives", which meant that she was now considered "hands off" to anyone else at the Saviors' Sanctuary. Despite this, Mark continued to have sex with her. When his actions were discovered, Negan punished Mark by scarring the left side of his face with a hot iron - one of several of Negan's preferred methods of punishment. Mark was later present during the Saviors' initial assault on the Alexandria Safe-Zone. Vampblade Mark was a television news field reporter. He broadcast the story concerning a bizarre scene of violence at Comic Planet in Detroit, Michigan, which left several known mobsters dismembered. He coordinated the live-event with a station broadcaster named Kelley. Other characters * Marc Spector - Also known as Moon Knight; a Marvel Comics superhero. * Mark Hallett - Also known as Sunder; a Marvel Comics mutant character. * Mark Harris - Amphibian character from Man from Atlantis. * Mark Mardon - Also known as the Weather Wizard; a DC Comics supervillain. * Mark Piper - Supporting character from the second Star Trek pilot. * Mark Wilson - One of the main characters from Land of the Giants. Actors * Marc Hervieux - Actor from 2001: A Space Travesty. * Mark Berry - Played Agent Hargrave on episodes of Threshold. * Mark Christopher Lawrence - Actor from Terminator 2: Judgment Day, Planet of the Apes and The Island. * Mark Conley - Played a Dome tech on Babylon 5. * Mark Correy - Played Alex Gaeta on Star Trek: Enterprise. * Mark Famiglietti - Played Scott Mason in Terminator 3: Rise of the Machines. * Mark Goddard - Played Major Don West on Lost in Space. * Mark Hamill - Played Luke Skywalker in Star Wars. * Mark Lenard - Played Sarek in the Star Trek franchise and General Urko on the Planet of the Apes television series. * Mark Ruffalo - Played Bruce Banner, aka, the Hulk in The Avengers. * Mark Wahlberg - Played Leo Davidson in Tim Burton's Planet of the Apes. * Mark Williams - Played a cat man mutant in the "Quest for Firepower" episode of Cleopatra 2525. Production Crew * Mark A. Nelson - Artist on the Aliens comic book. * Mark Bagley - Comic book artist on Ultimate Spider-Man. * Mark Bernardo - Comic book colorist, writer and editor. * Mark Carliner - Founder of Mark Carliner Productions and executive producer on The Phoenix. * Mark D. Bright - Comic book graphic artist. * Mark Gaberman - A teleplay writer on Star Trek: Voyager. * Mark Hanna - Screenwriter on The Amazing Colossal Man and Attack of the 50 Foot Woman. * Mark Huffam - Executive producer on Prometheus. * Mark Saraceni - Supervising producer on Farscape. * Mark Snow - Theme song composer on The X-Files. * Mark Texeira - Comic book artist. * Mark Verheiden - Comic book author and television screenwriter